


最后的信徒

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 《掠夺信徒》的what if。Vergil无意间听到了他仅存的信徒的祷告（于是就没Nero什么事了）。





	1. Chapter 1

Vergil在时隔多年后依然没想明白为什么要把V带回来。

他是真神，信徒对他毫无意义。更何况这个天生身上就带着魔纹的凡人并无多少价值，神宫里任何一件收藏品都比他万年难遇。可是当他坐着时，他愿意让这凡人伏在自己的膝头，他会一下一下地抚摸那头乌发，指尖留恋那皮囊柔软的触感。若是那凡人睡着了，他甚至放任这不懂规矩的家伙继续栖在自己膝头，身上盖着自己的披风。他任由这凡人在自己的神宫里游荡，还在看不见尽头的书馆增加了滑动的扶梯。

Vergil还记得第一次见到V的场景。在那个昏暗的狭窄的肮脏的囚室里，被铁链锁住的罪人蜷伏在地上，用那副干得快咳血的嗓子忏悔己罪。然而真神从这个凡人身上并未看到罪孽。或许出于对自己仅余信徒的怜悯，又或许只是他心情不错，Vergil为这凡人降下了圣光。

在那道圣光里，Vergil看清了这个凡人是多么肮脏，那些污垢层叠在他几乎没有脂肪的干瘦躯体上，尤其他见到自己后畏畏缩缩地跪伏在地上，看上去更加不堪。当圣光剥离凡人身上的脏污，他变得苍白而不健康，嘴唇上皮屑乱翘，已经被碾碎的冷铁链在他的脖子和手腕上留下了层叠的伤疤。他望着Vergil的眼神是那么渴望，仿佛他苟延残喘至今仅仅就只是为着看他一眼。

他便就带着这个凡人离开了，将这个占不了多少空间的凡人扔在神宫里。他允许这凡人保留自己大不敬的名字，这是他过度放任的伊始。

一颗星星快死了，它濒死的呼吸在空荡的神宫里若幽灵一般飘过。

他的凡人正睡在他膝头，披着他的披风，如往常一样安详。但是Vergil却被这阵垂死的呼唤勾去了心神。他已经在神宫里停留得太久，是时候出游了。

至高神Vergil留下了自己的披风，带着佩刀离开了神宫。他去往遥远的宇宙另一头，聆听酝酿了数亿年的绝唱。这是一场存在与消弭的盛宴，持续了漫长的时光，那吟唱停止后，余韵仍缠绵在Vergil的袍脚发梢，就算他回到久违的神宫依然未全部消散。

V没有在神宫里。Vergil心头一阵不悦，连发尾的上残存的余韵都震碎了。不过那个凡人的气息很快就靠近了神宫的大门，跟他一起的是Kyrie，Nero带回来的两个凡人之一。Vergil忍住直接去大门口把那个不听话的东西抓回来的欲望，稳稳地坐在主殿的御座上。他的神识牢牢地锁在V的身上，看着他与Kyrie道别，然后笔直地向着主殿来了。一直到他走到主殿门口，Vergil才将神识收回来。

“您……您回来了……”看到不再空荡荡的御座，V的声音和表情都充满了惊喜。他几乎是用跑的来到Vergil面前，跪在他神明的脚边。他想要像许久以前那样伏在上神的膝头，可是又心生胆怯。他的神突然离去，一百多年都不曾归来，仿佛将他彻底抛弃在这里。是不是他终于被看清了匮乏的本质遭到了遗弃？

Vergil不悦地发现V身上竟然有着浓郁的Nero神力的气息。“你怎么跟Nero身边的人认识的？”

V敏锐地察觉到上神的不悦，可是这事的原因实在令人难以启齿，他臊红了脸，低着头老实说，“您离开之后，我没有食物，又不敢乱跑，就饿晕了。是您的儿子救了我。因为Kyrie也需要进食，所以我每餐都是去她那儿吃的。”

神宫里的一切都依赖于主人的神力。V从Kyrie处进食，必然会摄入Nero的神力。日积月累到这样浓郁的地步，意味着自己确实离开了对于凡人来说很长的时间。Vergil示意他的凡人靠近些。

终于得到神明施放柔软信息的凡人小心翼翼地靠上去，像以前一样顺服地伏在他思念的膝头，终于感到自己仿若迷路的倦鸟一般归巢了。Vergil离开得太久了，久到V已经看完了整整一个书架的书，久到他唯一留下的披风都因为神力的消散而泯灭。当他终于回来，V抱着他的腿，陷入满是眷念和安然的困倦中，飞快地睡着了。

Vergil的手指习惯地梳理过V柔顺的头发。凡人干瘦的脸微微长了些肉，皮肤柔滑温软，他诧异地发现自己对这简单的触感竟然有些想念。只是这具身躯里属于Nero的神力令Vergil感到如鲠在喉。他将神力聚在指尖，顺着自己指下的抚触不容置疑地灌注而去，抹去Nero神力的残留。

霸道的力量在肌体里流窜，驱逐另一个神明残留气息的同时修复着这具躯体天生的不足。V在睡梦中发出轻轻的呻吟，他的肉体敏感地被唤醒，朦胧的渴求和不安令他微微地颤抖蠕动。他像个无助的孩童攥紧了手中的布料，那是Vergil长袍上紧贴着小腿的部分。

真敏感。Vergil好心情地把他的凡人挪进怀里，放任他转而攥住了自己的衣襟。清洗在继续，神力对这具躯体的冲刷愈发扰得V性||致高涨，同时也令他在睡梦中更加地害怕。他从未经历过这些，拼命地想往Vergil怀里躲，可是哪里有他躲的份？所以他只能不受控制地微微啜泣着，将自己发红的脸压在神明的胸膛里，无意识地被推着逼着经历了人生的第一次高||潮。

耳力敏锐的神听见他的凡人在睡梦中求助般唤着自己的名字。真是大逆不道。可是，他被取悦了，这便不能算是罪。


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil将凡人安置在一个新的房间里，这房间铺着柔软的地毯，塞满了大大小小舒适的鹅绒垫。V蜷缩着睡在巨大圆形鹅绒垫中央的模样十分可爱，Vergil甚至不想再继续看书，而是继续将那猫仔一样的凡人把玩。但是Nero的气味仍然固执地残留着，他非常不喜。

当V醒来，他似乎有些慌乱。Vergil没打算等他冷静下来，“准备好你自己。”

房间的另一半突然出现了一眼温泉，地毯变成了绿色的开满碎花的草垫。V羞耻地脱掉身上一团糟的衣服，进入泉水中清洗自己。他在睡梦里亵渎了自己的神，甚至留下了罪恶的证据。他用力地反复揉搓自己的皮肤，令黑色纹路下苍白的皮肤泛起一阵阵的红色。

然而Vergil并不想等到他将自己洗掉一层皮。他站在泉水边，向着自己仅存的信徒伸出手，将那个瘦削的凡人拉上来。神力蒸干了他身上的水，却没给他披上衣服。Vergil坐在软榻上，将赤裸的V安置在自己的腿上。他可怜的凡人不知所措地缩在他的怀里，不敢抬起头。

毫无意义的羞耻心。

Vergil修长的手指划过V背脊一节一节凸起的脊柱，没入他夹紧的股缝。那个入口羞涩地紧闭着，轻易被指尖突破防御。凡人瘦弱的身体绷紧了，那双手又紧张兮兮地抓紧了Vergil的长袍。“放松。”Vergil低沉地说，听见V从喉咙里挤出来的轻微哽咽声。他突然很想看看凡人现在是什么表情，另一只手便勾着对方的下巴令他将脸抬起来。

那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛像浸泡在泉水里的宝石一样，里面盛满了软暖的信任和依赖，要将神明的内心也泡得软嫩。那嘴唇被牙齿留下了深色的齿痕，却也被呼出的热气烘得湿软。他仿佛浑身上下的细胞都被Vergil以神力化出的温泉浸透了似得，那么水灵灵的，又带着蒸腾的热气，处子的馨香随着他的呼吸抚在Vergil的嘴唇上，像是在纯真又直白地祈求一个吻。

Vergil感到自己被唤起了——他已经忘记上一次被唤起是什么时候了，毕竟作为那一次果实的Nero都已经记不得自己度过的年岁。他顺从自己的欲望，微低了头去亲吻那双可爱的嘴唇，手底下入侵的动作也并未停止。

V不知所措，只能全然被动地接受来自神明的宠幸。那双看似冷冽的嘴唇实则是柔软的，带着温和的温度，探进口里的舌尖却又强悍灵敏，将V的嘴和脑子都搅得一团乱，对于身后探入的手指便完全顾不上了。他只感到昨日睡梦里被滚烫能量冲刷的感觉再一次降临了，这次却是从里到外地，比昨日更加猛烈。他的呻吟呻吟和喘息都被堵在喉咙里，令他眼眶里积累了许久的眼泪终于滴溜溜地滚了出来。

Vergil又探入了第二根手指，凡人的甬道滚烫又柔软，毫无抵抗能力地任由他在内里按压揉弄。他稍一放开那双被吮吸得发肿的嘴唇就能听见V断断续续的呻吟声，若他碰触到那个腺体，怀里的躯体还会可爱地轻微挣动，他会拔高了声音尖叫，往自己怀里钻得更深。

真可爱。他想用另一种方法彻底占有他，用另一种方法驱逐Nero残留在他身体里的神力，用另一种方法给他洗礼，用另一种方法让他脱胎换骨。

这念头一起，Vergil便褪去了身上显得多余的长袍。凡人无力的双腿被他打开，他的视线能看清他即将进入的那个入口已经被玩弄得濡湿。神力托着那具后仰的肉体，神的双手忙着抚弄那双白皙细腻的长腿，掰开那肉感极佳的双臀，将自己高耸的下身塞进吐着蜜水的密地。

V无助地抓住Vergil的手，他一方面对Vergil充满信赖和依恋，一方面又对自己面临的境况惧怕和羞涩。他从未接触过典籍中关于忏悔之外的任何内容，不知道神明占有处子的意味。他只担心自己会令他的神明蒙尘。可是他的神开始在他的身体里抽插冲撞，将他的神志俱都搅得碎烂。

从V用力的双手，Vergil知晓他内心的慌乱。他将他的凡人抱进怀里，让他整个彻底地坐在自己的阴茎上。V因为被进入到更深处而哭得大声，他搂紧了Vergil的脖子，将滚烫的脸埋进肩窝里，双腿却饱含邀请意味地在腰上缠紧不愿放开。

Vergil不会拒绝信徒的贡奉，他扣紧V的腰，开始他真正的巡行。这是他最后的信徒，他唯一的信徒，他要将所有的荣光都加注他身。他心生无比的宠爱之意，想将V像神袍上必不可缺的挂件一样随身携带。可这又不够，即使被神力洗炼，凡人的躯体也仍旧太脆弱了。看看眼下，Vergil将自己的神力灌注进V的躯体，驱逐出Nero最后的神力，也令他感到痛苦。

他要给他神格，只有成为神，他才能真正长长久久地栖息在自己的膝头上。他的藏品里有着许多曾经试图推翻至高神最终被剿灭的神明的神格，慷慨的神明打算让他可爱的凡人自己选。

V醒过来发现自己被闪烁着各种颜色光芒的神格包围了。他的神明像个宝石大甩卖的暴发户一样让他随便挑。“您……您不想要我了吗？”V低着头小声地问。他藏在Vergil披风下的双手握紧了拳，掌心甚至被指甲扎破。“是我哪里做错了吗？”

信徒的反应令Vergil有些疑惑，“你不想成神吗？”

“不想。”V仍旧低着头。他不敢去看Vergil的表情，生怕从神明的脸上看到任何一丝嫌弃。

隐约的血腥气已经被Vergil闻到了。他收回自己的披风，因为看到V掌心的伤口而不悦。“你不成神，如何能够永远服侍我？”神力抚平那些伤口，那双恢复如初的手急切地握住神明的手。

“我不要成神。您收我做神仆吧，求您了！”

“就这么一步都不愿离开我？”他明白V的意思了。成神意味着会拥有属于自己的神宫，意味着他必须从Vergil的神宫搬出去，只有Vergil召唤时才能前来。而神仆则永生都必须在神宫里服侍神宫的主人。

V急切地说，“我愿意为您做任何事。请别赶我走。”

Vergil愈发地被取悦了。他因为信徒的话语而感到心理满足快乐。他将V拉进怀里，捧住那张略带惊慌的脸。“那么，我就答应你罢。”他将赐福的亲吻落在V的额头上，将自己的印记真正地烙印到这个灵魂里去。“你将成为我的伴神。”

无尽的神力从额头的神印涌入V的灵魂，甚至激发了他身上沉默的魔纹。从此以后，他将与Vergil共享同一座神宫，他的力量来自Vergil，他的生命与Vergil共存，Vergil的偶像旁必有他的偶像。

V将Vergil扑倒在地毯上，无数的神格被撞得飘散开去。他流着泪亲吻他，因为被Vergil彻底占有而安欣喜悦。


End file.
